The present invention relates to a nestable display crate for transporting and storing containers, more particularly, the present invention relates crates or trays that combine nestability and high strength with high visibility for displaying bottles.
Bottles, particularly tier soft drinks and other beverages, are often stored and transported during the distribution stages thereof in crates or trays. The term "crate" or "tray" as used herein includes crates, trays and similar containers having a bottom and peripheral sidewall structure. These crates generally are configured to be stacked on top of each other when loaded with bottles, and nested together when empty of bottles. The plastic crates provide advantages such as conservation of storage space and efficient, easy handling and recyclability. In order to minimize the storage space of the crates when nested and to reduce cost and weight, many crates today are made with a shallow peripheral sidewall structure. These generally are referred to as "low depth" crates in which the bottles bear most of the load of above-stacked crates. Crates having a higher peripheral sidewall, approximately the same height as the bottles generally are referred to as "full depth" crates in which the crates themselves bear most of the load of above-stacked crates.
Low depth crates are generally less expensive and lighter in weight than similarly constructed full depth crates. Thus, low depth crates are used extensively. Generally, low depth crates have been designed with a plurality of columns interconnecting a top band to a floor. An example of such a low depth tray for cans is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,748, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The tray disclosed in the '748 patent is a nestable tray meaning that identical empty trays can be nested together to conserve retail or storage space.
Another example of a known low depth bottle crate for bottles of single serve capacity is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,819, the disclosure of which is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The bottle crate of the '819 patent has a single-thickness sidewall structure with upright adjacent panels, alternating ones of which are raised such that their lower surfaces are spaced above the floor. The top and bottom edges of the sidewall thereby have an undulating configuration such that empty trays can nest together.
Single serve bottles are generally packed by bottlers in cases or other containers, several bottles to the case, for shipment to retailers or for storage. Cases of bottles are customarily stacked on top of each other. One way of handling the cases of bottles is to stack the cases on pallets which can be lifted and moved about by fork-lift trucks. A technique for interconnecting columns of cases, is called cross-stacking, and is often used to improve stability of a stack of cases, or for display purposes by the retailer. There has been a need for bottle cases having structural features which facilitate handling of stacked and cross-stacked loaded cases, enhances stability of stacked columns of such cases and provides maximum visibility of the bottles, especially in a retail setting.
One of the problems associated with previous nestable crates, particularly, those for single serve bottles, has been lack of strength when used in some settings. The tray of the '819 patent, for instance, has a single-thickness sidewall which may not stand up to very rough handling over time. Accordingly there has been a need for reusable nestable crates having the requisite strength and rigidity to withstand repeated or rough handling.
Another problem experienced with previous nestable crates has been limited visibility of the bottle or container labels. Although the column and band trays, such as the one disclosed in the '748 patent, do allow for much of the labels to be displayed, the band obstructs the view of the containers to some degree. Similarly, the undulating sidewall of the '819 tray allows for some interrupted visibility. There has been a need for a nestable crate which is sufficiently strong but does not sacrifice bottle or container visibility in strengthening the crate structure.
In many instances bottles having the same or similar capacity may have differently sized bottle tops. There has been a need for a single crate which can securely engage differently sized bottle tops in a similar crate therebeneath.